


Pick Me Up

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Morning Routines, No Plot/Plotless, Writing Exercise, can't even call it exercise, it's just writing, random stuff that plopped into my head, random stuff that popped into my head, this is a writing exercise if I've ever seen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: If it weren't for Yixing, Yifan would be hopelessly late to work.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> the epitome of unedited, written in a rush

"Yifan?"

Yixing called into the emptiness of the apartment, torn between toeing off his shoes to search for the person in question or keeping them on to save time in getting going again.

"In here," a muffled voice replied from the direction of the bathroom, and with a sigh Yixing decided against convenience and for dishing out a solid portion of judgement.

"We're supposed to head out..." One glance down at his watch. "...now."

"I know, I know," Yifan appeased, trying to simultaneously brush his teeth, blow-dry his hair and make eye contact with Yixing in the mirror.

"You don't look like it," Yixing mused with an arched eyebrow.

And Yifan really didn't. Even if Yixing were to overlook the fact that Yifan was trying to hopelessly multitask his morning hygiene, there was the glaring fact that Yifan was only wearing a towel slung around his hips, drops of water glistening on his torso as if he hadn't even taken the time to dry himself off properly.

"I know," Yifan repeated, his words muffled by the toothbrush.

He shrunk visibly under Yixing's judgemental look and attempted an apologetic smile. It failed, and Yifan cursed slightly as a bit of toothpaste escaped the corner of his mouth.

"Always the same," Yixing muttered, the smile on his lips negating the exasperated roll of his eyes. "I'm gonna go get you some clothes," he called out louder for Yifan to hear him.

A muffled grunt that he interpreted as "_Thank you_" followed Yixing as he headed towards Yifan's bedroom. It was far from the first time they'd gone through this, so Yixing made his way to the wardrobe with practised ease. After short deliberation, Yixing pulled out a set of pants and a shirt. He knew it wasn't the kind of outfit Yifan would have picked himself, but Yixing always reasoned that that was part of the punishment. If he already had to wait for Yifan, then Yifan had to run around in clothes Yixing liked on him.

(Yifan tended to get more compliments on how good he looked on days when Yixing chose for him, so Yixing felt doubly justified in getting free reign.)

There was the sound of running water, and seconds later Yifan rushed into the room. His hair was sticking in every direction and in dire need of a brush, but it looked mostly dry.

"You're a life saver," Yifan told him, immediately heading to the heap of clothes now deposited on his bed.

"I know," Yixing declared in a sing-song, "I'll wait by the door."

"I'll be with you asap," Yifan promised.

"You better!" Yixing threatened playfully, before leaving the room to let Yifan get dressed in private.

True to his promise, Yifan was fully dressed and by Yixing's side before Yixing even had had the chance to reply to the message Lu Han had sent him the previous night.

"Ready to go," Yifan declared proudly as he was pulling on his jacket and hat so they could finally leave.

"Keys? Phone? Wallet?" Yixing prompted, going through his usual checklist and having Yifan nod along to it all.

"Keycard?" Yixing continued, and Yifan halted with one shoe on and one shoe off.

"Be right back," Yifan promised after a bitten off curse, rushing back into his room.

Yixing's laughter rang through the entire apartment. "Aren't I supposed to be the forgetful one here?"

"Oh shut it," Yifan grumbled from his room, no bite behind the words. "It's just too early for my brain to work."

"Okay, _now_ I'm ready to go," he announced once he was back by the entrance door, his keycard shoved into his pocket.

"Sorry again," Yifan apologised when they headed down the staircase, 10 minutes later than the time Yixing had set for them to leave. He was looking rather contrite.

Yixing just shook his head, a good-natured smile on his lips. "It's okay, don't worry. I knew what to expect when agreeing to this."

Yifan cast him a glance full of gratitude, both for being forgiven so easily and for having Yixing save his ass from being even later. 

And it was the truth, Yixing had known exactly what he was getting himself into. They had been roommates in college for two years, and Yixing was well aware that Yifan was _not _a morning person. At all. It took him three alarms to even be awake enough to traipse into the bathroom, and even then he could stand there lost for a few minutes as if he didn't know what to do next. Yixing had accused him of falling asleep again while standing and Yifan had vehemently denied it but they both knew there was a grain of truth to the observation.

So yes, Yixing knew what he was dealing with, which meant that in order to get them both to work on time, he had set their meet-up time a whole 15 minutes before they would actually have to leave. It meant there always was a buffer, and even if he personally had to drag Yifan out of bed—which _had _happened before—they would still be able to make it.

Yixing was reasonably sure that Yifan suspected that Yixing's "We have to leave _now." _never was as urgent as Yixing made it out to be, but Yifan never said anything about it either. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, after all: Yifan got to work on time and Yixing got to dress Yifan.

Everyone won.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where they live 5 min away from each other, and their workplaces are 15 min apart so they always meet in the morning to head to work together, only splitting up for the last bit where their ways diverge.
> 
> This just popped into my head and I figured it would be good to write it out bc any writing is good writing rn with how blocked I am.
> 
> Might add more small, senseless drabbles like this one to the universe bc it's a nice "stretching the writing muscles" kinda thing.


End file.
